dystopiandiplomacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Internal Conflicts
Overview Internal conflicts are when there is a disagreement between residents in a town. These disagreements may eventually lead to civil wars and other types of violence. It is always recommended you ask what you can do legally and constitutionally to remove leaders from power before starting an Internal War. If you are looking for nation on nation/town war, you may want to look at External War. If you are looking at town indepedence, you may want to look at Leaving a Nation (Section Coming Soon). Factions Creating a Faction Players may choose to form factions in a nation. These factions are used as a way of grouping together residents and connecting them. Factions are used to promote agendas, such as a workers union, or a pro-democratic agenda, etc. Players may ask to make a faction in their town by messaging me, and they will receive a specific discord role stating their faction name. The name must be appropriate and each faction must have a specific agenda ("Worker's Rights!", "Liberty!", etc.). Players are also asked to be careful as towns/nations may have censorship laws against specific factions. Factions may also be used to connect players from other nations, such as a faction that promotes peace between nations. All factions must have at least two members. Government and Underground Factions Each faction already starts will one faction, their own governmen. Some governments may try to suppress rebellion by denying the right to union and banning factions in their nation. Players can still start factions but they must start an underground faction, and keep it secret. They must message the host(who will also keep it secret) the creation of their faction and any updates on new members. Internal War Cause - Only factions can declare internal war - Factions must have a reason for war - Civil Unrest can be overlapping with a coup or a revolution - Once a faction has notified their government of an internal conflict, the nation will separate from the government loyalists against the faction, this separation can be signalled by flags or coloured wool on certain buildings - Factions still have to follow the town's laws however they have the right to ignore censorship laws or any new laws created after the war was declared - Governments cannot evict, banish, or destroy the properties of faction members during the war - Factions can also notify their government of an option to end the war, which could include paying the faction a large sum of money, forcing a government change, ending an external war, etc. - After an internal war occurs, another one cannot be declared for another 3 days. If you are thinking of starting an internal war be careful because if you lose the war, the government can banish you for trying to overthrow them Details of Each War Civil Unrest # While faction members still have to follow laws such as not stealing or griefing, etc. they cannot be charged with murder or trespassing # Faction members can go into the streets, homes, wilderness, anywhere, and kill government loyalists # If a faction member is caught(recorded) stealing, griefing, etc. they will immediately be taken out from the war and the government may choose to banish them # Because faction members cannot grief, government loyalists may block themselves in buildings to stay safe # Civil Unrest can end in several ways: * The government and faction come to an agreement * All faction members are inactive on the server for more than two days * After one day, if majority residents vote for the civil unrest to end Revolution and Coup # Revolution and Coup wars will play out in several regulated battles # Factions or government loyalists cannot attack each other unless a civil unrest is active # When not in battle, factions are still required to follow the law and respect their government's town # Battles will take place in the town # Once a player dies in battle, they are out of the battle # Each battle will occur in 1v1s, 2v2s, etc. however depending on the war type, one side has an advantage Outcomes: # If the government wins at least one battle against a coup, the faction loses # If the government wins at least two battles against a revolution, the faction loses # Factions fighting via coup must win at least five battles to gain control of the government # Factions fighting via revolution must win at least three battles to gain control of the government